Una Chica Buena y Honesta
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traduccion. De Yellow Mask. Oneshot sobre la amenaza de Ira a Ed en el capitulo 56 del manga. EdWin, acompaña a 'Jaque Mate'


**Una Chica Buena y Honesta**

Por _**Yellow Mask**_

Traducido: LdC

Spoilers: Muchos del capitulo 56 del manga.

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no es mío.

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

Ed todavía podía recordar las palabras de Ira, el deje de finalidad en ellas como una campana funeraria. Esas mismas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza mientras el movía sus pies en una estrecha cabina telefónica, oyendo el pequeño tono y – por primera vez en muchos, muchos años – rezando.

'_Por favor contesta, por favor contesta. Por favor que estés bien, por favor, no estés lastimada...'_

Garfiel habia atendido, y luego, cuando oyó la voz de Winry atravesando la pieza de metal junto a su oído, literalmente se dejó caer de alivio. Ella estaba bien.

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

Las mismas palabras que Ira habia dicho cuando Ed fue a la estación de policía por Winry después de la pelea con Scar. Ed se había preguntado porqué el Fuhrer había querido hablar con Winry, un poco preocupado por lo que este podría haberle dicho a ella. Cuando Ira salió, sin siquiera darse vuelta, había dicho esas mismas palabras...

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

¿Había estado planeándolo por tanto tiempo?. ¿Había sabido cuán cercanos estaban a la verdad, e ido a buscar algo que pudiera ser utilizado en su contra? Ed podía imaginarlo en esa habitación, escuchando a Winry mientras ella charlaba feliz sobre sus infancias en Risembool, y dándose cuenta de que lo único con lo que les podía amenazar estaba sentado cruzando la mesa, frente a él.

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

Ed recordó un leve tono de triunfo en la voz de Ira. En ese momento, lo había ignorado, pero ahora sabía de dónde había provenido. De la satisfacción de saber su punto débil, que él podía usar a la mecánica en la sala de interrogación como ventaja, si se presentaba la necesidad.

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

Y cuando se presento la necesidad, lo hizo. Había arrojado la proverbial 'carta del triunfo', dejando a Ed sin nada. Dejándolo sin opciones, justo cuando pensaba que al fin había tomado la decisión correcta.

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

Él ni siquiera la habia amenazado realmente. No había nada en sus comentarios que pudiera generar preocupación, excepto...excepto la forma en que los dijo.

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

La simple y confiada reflexión de que tomaría su reloj por su propia voluntad. Él se había reído, y entonces Ira, repentinamente, había metido a Winry en la conversación. Los inocentes detalles sobre su vida, combinados con el frío brillo de sus ojos, habían convertido la sangre de Ed en hielo en sus venas.

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

Sabia que debió de haber permanecido impasible, que no debió haber reaccionado ante la amenaza implicada, que no debió dejar que el homúnculo supiera cuán profundamente certero había sido su cruel comentario; pero no había sido capaz de controlar su reacción. No había sido capaz de controlar la mezcla básica de furia consumidora y terror absoluto que atravesó su cuerpo ante la idea de Winry siendo lastimada.

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

Su reacción habia sido inmediata y violenta, lo sabia. Y por hacer eso, le mostró a Ira cómo de acertada había sido su puñalada. Y cuánto le importaba Winry.

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

Con esas pocas palabras, Ira había aplastado cualquier esperanza de resistencia abierta contra él. Aplastado cualquier idea de combate honorable.

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

Con esas pocas palabras, Ed había visto la única elección sincera y correcta que había tomado en años, siendo pisoteada. Esas palabras, y la siniestra promesa tras ellas, habían arrancado los cimientos de debajo de sus pies. Congelando hasta su alma.

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

Y ahora… las cosas iban a ser mucho mas difíciles. Mucho mas difícil para pelear contra los homúnculos ahora que sabían cómo lastimarlo.

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

Ahora que sabían dónde golpear para hacer el mayor daño.

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

Ahora que sabían a _quién_ golpear.

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

Ahora que sabían que él amaba a Winry.

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

Con esas pocas palabras, Ira le había demostrado que sabia todo. Con esas pocas palabras, Ira le había dicho que tenían los medios para hacer sufrir a Winry. Y con esas pocas palabras, Ira había dicho que él les pertenecía.

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

Porque Ira tenia a Winry, y Ed tenia que obedecerlo.

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

Porque él haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo.

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

Cualquier cosa.

_"Una chica buena y honesta..."_

**Fin.**

_**oooooooo**_

**Fic original © de Yellow Mask, traducido y publicado con su autorización.**

_**oooooooo**_

Notas de Traduccion: Quiero agradecer a **_Irene_** por haberme editado este fic (mas bien, esta serie de fics). Asi qeu Irene, Gracias. Estas traducciones van dedicadas a ti.

Aprovechando el EdWin, para los que esperan Ojos Azules. Perdon hubo un problemita, pero ya pronto van a aparecer. (y todos los capitulos que correspondan a la semana de publicacion)

Hasta pronto.

LdC.


End file.
